


Corpulent Korrasami

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Inflation, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This was a commissioned story about Korra bloating Asami's belly up with ice cream in the Spirit Realm.





	Corpulent Korrasami

Korra would often visit the Spirit Realm, as it was, after all, her job as Avatar to bridge the gap between humanity and the spiritual. Her trips there usually involved the world and the balance of nature being threatened, or at the very least, some kind of serious Avatar-business, but now, with seemingly every possible threat behind her, Korra was finally free to journey to the Spirit Realm on casual terms. 

Despite the fact that she was in the Spirit World for pleasure rather than business, she was still there for a purpose, and that purpose involved Asami. Korra and Asami had been discussing this for quite a while, and they decided there would be no better place and time to indulge their unique fetish than now, in the Spirit Realm. They entered the realm together, and Korra immediately scanned the alien landscape for a place where they could get some privacy. Various ethereal creatures scurried about, trying to catch a glimpse of the Avatar before running off. Korra shooed them away with a shake of her fist, as Asami chuckled to herself, amused. 

Korra eventually spotted a clear, open area, which seemed to be relatively peaceful and completely absent of any Spirit Realm natives to interrupt their fun. Asami nodded in approval, and so they approached the spot, with several extra-large tubs of ice cream in tow. Korra and Asami's particular fetish involved extreme bloating and inflation, and Asami had a particular fondness for ice cream, so it was only natural that Korra bring the stuff along for her adventure. She also discovered that she could control the stuff through her bending powers just as she could with water or ice, meaning she could simply float the tubs over to their intended destination with little trouble. Korra stacked the tubs on top of each other, right next to the spot where Asami sat. Korra sat herself next to her, and let out a long sigh. 

"Ready when you are" Asami said with a smile. She was naturally dressed very elegantly for their date, with a red dress that exposed her midriff, so her belly was free to grow as large as she wanted. Korra was wearing a blue dress herself, with her hair tied back, but her outfit didn't need to make such accommodations. 

"I'm ready" Korra said, cracking a smile, unable to conceal her enthusiasm. Asami parted her crimson lips, ready to accept all the ice cream that Korra could possibly pump into her. Korra began to waterbend, elegantly moving her arms and body in the way waterbenders always would, although she would sometimes add a small seductive motion to her ritual, thrusting her hips or letting her breasts wobble slightly to give Asami a good show. Asami quickly caught on to this, locking her eyes to the most enticing parts of her girlfriend's body. Eventually, her gaze moved to the stream of ice cream that was gradually rising out of one of the tubs. She kept her mouth wide open, as that stream began to float towards her. Eventually, the creamy, strawberry-flavored delight made its way past her lips, and down her throat, using Korra's expert bending skills to land perfectly into her stomach. 

"Don't worry, that was just practice!" Korra said, as the stream she had made hardly accounted for just half of one of the tubs. She moved again, this time taking the contents of every single tub at once, and forming them into a huge, floating, pinkish blob that hovered above Korra's head. The mass was eventually flattened out, and turned into a thin, continuous stream of ice cream, ready to be slid right into Asami's waiting mouth.

And so it did, with Korra gliding the tip of the stream down Asami's throat, as the rest of the seemingly endless flow of ice cream pushed itself in behind it. All Asami needed to do was keep her mouth open, and besides that was free to take in the sight of her girlfriend, and enjoy the sensation of gradually filling up. 

Naturally, Asami's stomach expanded as more and more ice cream was poured into it. Her midriff-baring dress was already coming in handy, as her stomach was free to expand to the size of a fairly pregnant woman without any stretching or tearing. The top of her belly began to press against the bottom of her breasts, making them appear even larger. 

Asami ran her hand over her stomach curiously, and instantly adored how taut and round, yet soft and smooth it felt. Korra seemed immediately enticed by her belly too, and took a break from filling Asami up to position herself behind her, with one hand placed against her ever-expanding gut, and the other controlling the ice cream mass that still hovered in the air. 

"You're so big already" Korra whispered, moving her hand over Asami's tummy in large, circular motions. Asami's cheeks turned bright crimson, and she was only able to nod in response. She parted her lips again, indicating that she wasn't full just yet, and ready to expand herself even more. 

Korra smiled, as she gestured with her finger, using that to control the flow of ice cream to Asami's mouth. Her stomach continued to expand until it surpassed what could be expected of even the most heavily pregnant woman, sloshing and wobbling up and down while it filled. Her navel eventually plopped as well, becoming a round, pointed outie as opposed to the innie she once had. Korra immediately took this as an opportunity, using her free hand to tickle, pinch, tease, and rub the protrusion, making Asami squirm. Her squirms, in turn made her belly move, and produced more cute sloshing and churning noises while it did. 

Korra gave Asami another break, and despite how much had already been inside of her, the supply of ice cream looked like it hadn't even been halfway depleted. Asami wasn't worried by this, though, as despite how full she felt, she knew she could handle far more than she already had inside of her. In fact, she wanted it, to be as full and bloated as she possibly could, for herself and for her girlfriend, the Avatar. 

This break turned out to be well-timed, as Asami let out a rather large belch, from all the gas that had no doubt built up in her rumbling, sloshy belly. "Excuse me" Asami said, growing hot and crimson once again. Korra couldn't help but giggle at how strange it was to see a massive, rude burp come out of someone as gorgeous and refined as Asami. Normally, belches like that were Korra's expertise, although she was curious to see if her girlfriend could make even bigger ones if she was stuffed even further. 

Asami opened her mouth again, so Korra could test that experiment, letting the ice cream flood her throat once again. Korra's hand returned to Asami's bloated belly. Her rubs were both to ease any discomfort she might have from being so ridiculously stuffed, and to force out any excess gas she may have had in hopes of producing some more delightful belches.

Eventually, she succeeded in her goal, as Asami let out a series of increasingly loud, forceful *UUUUUUUUUUUURPS* between heavy gulps of the ice cream. Her stomach had reached absolutely absurd sizes too, jutting out several feet in front of her and eventually drooping underneath its own weight, settling to around Asami's knees. 

Korra took yet another break, as Asami belched uncontrollably. Korra stood up from behind her lover, and moved to her front, to get a better look from a different angle. Not only could she see more clearly how enlarged Asami's belly had become, but she also noticed that her breasts had gained quite a bit of mass from the stuffing process too. 

Korra traced her finger around Asami's belly button, licking her lips. "I think I like this view a lot better" Korra said.

"I think I have to agree" Asami responded. As much as she loved having her belly rubbed from behind, it was nice to be able to look her lover directly in the eyes, and to display her belly to her in its full glory. With another belch, her mouth was opened again. 

Instead of filling her up straight again like she had previously, Korra opted to press her body against Asami's belly, letting her sink into it like an enormous pillow. Asami blushed, as Korra's form only increased the immense amount of tightness she was already experiencing, but again, she adored the sensation, and knowing she was making Korra comfortable only added to it. 

She gulped, and her blush deepened, as she could feel a strange sensation around her stomach. She wasn't sure what it was at first, but eventually, she identified it, as she could see Korra gently, lovingly grinding against her gut, letting out soft, delighted moans. 

Korra hadn't forgotten her job, however, and the flow of ice cream resumed. By this point a decent chunk had been taken out of it, but there was still enough to visibly bloat Asami further, that was for certain. Korra, meanwhile, continued the trend of getting increasingly intimate with her girlfriend's swollen stomach. She had been filling her for so long that keeping the ice cream flowing and floating took practically no thought, and she was free to let both hands rest on Asami's midsection. She leaned down, next, rubbing Asami's belly with both hands, as it now took two to cover the whole area of her bulging gut, while popping her outie belly-button into her mouth and teasing it with a few sweeps from her tongue. Asami squirmed and moaned with delight, as her stomach jutted outward even further, pressing against Korra's head and wrapping it up in a heavenly shroud of softness. 

Eventually, the supply of ice cream was depleted, and Asami was free to let out her final belch, a thunderous gassy eruption that caused small Spirit Realm creatures all around to scatter and scamper in fear. Asami giggled, and examined her own stomach, which was far too large for her to fit her own arms around anymore. Fortunately, she had Korra for that, who continued to massage and worship her lover's gut, despite the stuffing session being over. 

"I think I need to...lay down" Asami said, slightly out of breath from the massive belch she had just unleashed. Korra helped her onto her back, giving her another perspective on the size of Asami's belly. This time, she could see it stick up into the air, and realize that, when sticking straight up, it rivaled Korra's own height. Asami slowly closed her eyes, expecting her lover to cuddle up to her while she drifted into a heavenly food coma. 

In the end, she was partially right. Instead of snuggling up beside her, which would've been difficult with her belly in the way, Korra opted to lay right on top of Asami's belly like a large water bed, which, considering its size and softness, it practically was. 

Before she drifted off as well, Korra took a moment to whisper into Asami's ear. 

"Don't worry, this won't be the last time" she said. 

Asami smiled faintly, as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
